


Small Bump

by Olicity_SkyeWard_16 (KayC21)



Category: The Gender Game Series - Bella Forrest
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayC21/pseuds/Olicity_SkyeWard_16
Summary: This story follows Violet and Viggo’s devastation after an unexpected miscarriage.
Relationships: Violet Bates/Viggo Croft
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by any and all mentions of miscarriages, anxiety, depression, the feeling of loss, this is not the story for you. Also, I am most certainly not a doctor, but I did research on this topic in particular. I'm sorry. The rating is only because of the mention of miscarriage.

This was not how she had expected or imagined her day to go. 

Not at all.

When she woke up that morning it was to Viggo’s alarm waking them up to start their day. It had all been normal, they both got up and ate breakfast together, like they had every morning since they had moved in together, and he left for work at the usual time. She didn’t have work until later in the day, so she decided to do some cleaning around the house until she had to leave. 

Now everything seemed so far away, like it was all a bad dream she could not wake up from. 

And all she wanted to do was wake up. 

It wasn’t as though she was expecting for this to happen to her or to Viggo. 

They had a plan for how they wanted their life to go. 

That plan blew up in their faces when they found out that she was pregnant. 

They had known for two months, a total of 8 weeks, and she was currently 16 weeks. 

They were so happy when they found out. She didn’t think that they could have been more excited or scared. 

They had sat down and talked it over with one another and decided that even though it was a shock one that they were not expecting, but they couldn’t wait to meet the child they had made together. 

They had gone to a doctor once for the 8 week ultrasound and the 16 week ultrasound was coming up, where they were told that everything was going very smoothly for a first time pregnancy, and that if they had any further questions or concerns that they could call. 

Viggo had been constantly dotting on her and making sure that she ate, got enough rest, and wasn’t over doing it ever since he found out about the baby. She was very certain that he was going to be an amazing father, he certainly was an amazing husband. 

Over the course of the day she had been feeling off, there was a bit of pain in her lower abdomen and a pressure on her lower back, she immediately told Viggo about what she had been experiencing and they had agreed to call the doctor and go in the next day for a check-up to make sure that everything was okay with their baby. 

Nothing was okay after that. 

For a few hours after that she was experiencing more and more pain, continuing to get more constant as time went by. 

“Viggo” she said anxiously as yet another pain came. “I think we need to go to the hospital something doesn’t feel right”

“Everything will be alright, Vi” said Viggo in a calming manner, she could only nod her head she was in so much pain. 

He helped her into her shoes and grabbed the car keys and lead her out of the house and into the car to leave for the hospital. 

When they arrived at the hospital she was immediately admitted and taken directly to the maternity ward.

The doctor said that there was nothing they could do. 

That they couldn’t save their baby, there was no heartbeat, no movement. 

Their baby had died, and she was already in labor. 

The doctor suggested that they do an autopsy and laboratory tests after the baby is born.

The feeling of extreme loss fell over the room. 

“No” sobbed Violet as she turned to Viggo for comfort.

“I’m so sorry Mr. & Mrs. Croft” said the doctor regretfully as he finished the exam, “We will need to induce you to deliver the fetus” 

Viggo just nodded, while Violet in his arms sobbing, agreeing with the doctor.

The doctor left the room leaving them alone for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital. 

“It will be okay, we will get through this, I promise” said Viggo quietly to Violet, who had significantly calmed in his arms, silent tears running down her face. 

“How?” questioned Violet looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Together” said Viggo reassuringly as he gently wiped her cheeks. 

The labor lasted a total of 18 hours after they had induced her. 

The worst 18 hours of their lives. 

After their child was born she was placed on Violet’s chest as she and Viggo started crying over their baby girl. 

They decided on her name to put on her birth and death certificate. 

Melissa Lynn Croft.

In honor of Violets’ pseudo mother/defense teacher Melissa Dale, and their friend Amberlynn. 

She was oh so tiny, she fit in the palms of their hands. 

She was so beautiful.

After two days in the hospital Violet was discharged and allowed to go home. Viggo kept a close eye on here for the next few weeks as they awaited the results of the autopsy.   
The worst part is that they had to tell their family and friends about what had happened. They called them all over to their house and explained what had happened. Their close friends and family were very supportive of them and reassured them that they were there for them whenever they needed them to be.

After two weeks they held a funeral for Melissa, after they had finished the tests, and buried her in a cemetery near their house. 

A month of waiting the doctor finally got the results of the autopsy and called them in to his office to explain what the results were and how to move forward.  
The results were that their baby had a critical congenital heart defect, Tetralogy of Fallot, TOF.

The doctor explained to them that this type of defect Tetralogy of Fallot (also called TOF), and that their baby had a combination of for heart defects, which lead to a limited amount of oxygen traveling in the blood throughout her body.

The previous obstetrician they had gone to had told that that everything had looked healthy with her development and failed to see and test for any defects. 

The doctor advised them to take time for themselves and for both of them to receive grief counseling together to help them express their grief in a healthy way. 

The first appointment was the worst, although it did feel good to express their feelings to each other and the therapist. After a few months it seemed to get easier for them. The pain of losing their child was still there, and they both still had days when it didn’t feel like it could ever get better, that they would never get back to their normal. 

But it did, slowly. 

Together they would get through. 

A year later, they welcomed Elijah James Croft into their family. 

Their rainbow baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was very cathartic for me to write, and I'm (kind of) glad that I did, even though I cried throughout the entire thing. Also this story is the first fanfic that I had written in a few years (I was on a five(ISH) year hiatus)


End file.
